Nýlenda
Nýlenda, also known as the Island of Artificial Weather, is an island named after the sole tribe of specific Elves that inhabit it. A peculiar island, there are two extremely different biomes with no ecotones to be found in between the two. With the western half of the island being covered in glaciers and the eastern half a desert, travelling to the island and surviving without the help of the locals is near impossible. Once a normal island the terrain was entirely changed after a tribe of Elves were sent to colonize areas in Alakitasia. Now one of the only standing colonies to still be comprised of solely Elves, the Elves sent there are descendants of a tribe known as the Bringers of Misfortune. Once their ancestors were Elves that genetically developed an affinity for Thermal Magic that didn't have the knowledge to control their magic. Without their ability to control it they were sent to colonize this distant island as a way of diverting the natural disasters this particular tribe of Elves would accidentally cause. With thousands of Elves there their abilities ran amok, causing the island to change into something seen as uninhabitable by many people living on the monolithic mainland. One mage in particular is cited as teaching the Elves how to control their power, saving them from the brink of extinction unable to grow crops on the island. In teaching the tribe to use Thermal Magic the mage also gifted them with the knowledge of a variety of other magics in relation to the weather. Nýlenda is now a nation dependent on skilled craftsmanship and their fishermen and expansive navy. Although not exactly a prime tourist destination, it is a place of religious pilgrimage for those interested in studying magic related to weather. Geography Localization One of the sole islands claimed as part of the continent of Alakitasia, Nýlenda is a sizable island off the east coast. It is situated far from the main continent and surrounded by miles of water. When trying to access the main continent Nýlenda typically uses ports in areas like the Alvarez Empire or smaller provinces to the north. Travelling to the Alvarez Empire takes around 4 days by boat from the island of Nýlenda. Many boats travel to and from the Empire as a part of trade. Climate and Environment There's a very distinct climate to the Nýlenda, unlike what you would expect in a tropical region. The island of Nýlenda is an island lacking of biotones, only consisting of the distinct biomes of the one to the south being a tundra of sorts, and the area to the north an extremely arid volcanic desert. This is typically an impossibility, particularly in this region of the world, but because of the specific subspecies of Elf inhabiting the island the thermal conditions of each half were changed and warped, creating a very interesting place to live. As the island was incapable of growing any vegetation their first years on the island were lived out as a thalassocracy, heavily reliant on the surrounding waters which were abundant with fish. As the changing of temperatures also happened to effect the water the people of Nýlenda were able to access an enormous variety of fish, as a variety of currents led fish both from the north and from the south to their waters. With that the population of fish never seemed to get much lower, and has in fact increased since they inhabited the island, a still highly varying and diverse aquatic biome continuing to sustain the Elves living there. In terms of weather the island is typically divided by it being in an almost constant state of snow to the south and a permanent dry heat to the north. Despite these living conditions the Elves, in their proficiency with a variety of magics, have created isolated indoor environments known as Artificial Weather Systems, a closed system managed by mages to keep plants growing in an indoor environment. With this development there is an institution set up in which mages are taught how to take care of the plants, and a knowledge of botany is a major contributing factor to the continuing success of the island. Cities on Nýlenda The island is not all that large, however there is a handful of towns to be found on Nýlenda in the varying regions where the population of 100,000 people is spread. Uniquely there are two major capitals, and a few other towns. Some of these places include: * Klakisburg - the capital of the southern half of Nýlenda. A major instrument in the teaching the Elves a variety of Weather-based Magics. Klakisburg is the home of the largest research institute on the island. * Iicle - a town in the western part of Nýlenda it focuses solely on the maintaining of vegetation and the safe exporting of it to other areas across Nýlenda. * Snjókorn - a town to the far south, along the coast, this is the most bustling harbor of the south of Nýlenda and is primarily focused on trade. * Askaham - the capital of the northern half of Nýlenda. Askaham is a major area of skilled labor in Nýlenda and is the area that exports the most goods for trade through Snjókorn. * Emberanda - a highly spiritual village to the far north, it is a difficult area to reach and is an area of spiritual pilgrimage for most Elves resident to the island. * Gufu - a major fisherman's hub to the northeast of Nýlenda, this area is the largest supplier of fish to the people of the island and is also seen as an area at the culinary forefront of Earth Land. History Founding of Nýlenda Once a peaceful island abundant in nature with extremely fertile soil, it was the first part of the Alakitasian continent to be colonized by Elves. The Elves in particular that colonized Nýlenda named it after their tribe; a subspecies of Elves known as the Bringers of Misfortune. Upon arriving at the isle their inability to properly manage their use of Thermal Magic ran amok, ruining the island and practically making it unlivable for anyone without a proper knowledge on the use of Thermal Magic. The loss of vegetation took a toll on the population, and fishing was the only way the people on the island were able to feed themselves. Had it not been for the intervention of outside, all would have been lost for the Elves of Nýlenda. A mage from the mainland of Alakitasia happened to stumble upon the island, and with their proficiency in a use of a variety of weather magics was able to save the Elvish people from their demise. With their proper management they developed a unique agricultural management technique known as the Artificial Weather System. They were able to set up massive indoor farms, and with this their populations began to thrive yet again. With this the Elves branched out from small settlements near the central lake of the island into the deeper areas of both halves of the island, staying together through a form of government, developing the island to work together in a way that would allow for mutual success. Modern Society and Culture Although not an isolationist society there isn't a lot of movement in terms of travelers entering Nýlenda for the most part it's solely the Elves of the island with the occasional researcher, fisherman, or chef, visiting the island for it's various amazing sights. The Elves of the island treat visitors very well, and are happy to help those who come to the island with specific reasons. Currently the government has no issues internationally, however, are trying to gain a bit of power by allying themselves with the Alvarez Empire. Administration & Government Military In terms of military power, Nýlenda has a source of many mages with prowess in a variety of weather-based magics. This makes for a particularly powerful magic based military. There is a land-based army however Nýlenda's navy is much bigger, as most threats that must be addressed are, in essence, overseas. There are around 2,300 soldiers, and 18,700 navy officers, and although it is small their army is strong. The mages that make up their ranks are experts in what they do, and are looked up to by Nýlendan's across the island. The most notable member of their army is a commander known as Soleil. Her powers are renowned across Alakitasia, and she is often known as the Artificial Elven Sun. She is often away, working alongside the navy, however her status as a major military power is undeniable. Economy One could describe the state of Nýlenda to be that of a thalassocracy, one extremely dependent on the sea. There's many fisheries and a strong need for fishermen across Nýlenda, and so it has benefited from becoming a pilgrimage for hardened fishermen. Another major aspect of Nýlendan society is the Artificial Weather System '''and the assortment of indoor farms managed by a young girl named '''Kettilingur, or Kettle for short. Kettle is working on selling this system to other countries and is trying to set up embassies across Alakitasia to extend Elvish influence. She often travels on ships containing artisans goods, which are traded frequently with a variety of places through ports in the Alvarez Empire. Nýlendan Elves A specific tribe of Elves, they were once known as Bringers of Misfortune to all other Elvish peoples. This specific tribe of Elves genetically managed to develop an inherent capacity for Thermal Magic. In their genetic development they were very unskilled users of it, and did not hold the ability to control their powers. Whenever their tribe would gather they would cause mini winters or heat deaths, causing crucial problems for the other Elvish tribes they lived peacefully with, bringing destruction and causing major crop failures. As such the other tribes decided that the Nýlendan Elves would be sent far from their continent to colonize areas in Alakitasia; and so they discovered a large, perfectly circular island, and they decided to name it after their tribe. These Elves slowly developed an understanding and control of their capacity for Thermal Magic, and a traveling mage taught them of other weather-based magics causing them to develop a system of Artificial Weather. These Elves have as such mastered a variety of magics, and developed them for widespread use on their island. Some of the magics that these Elves have become proficient in include: * Snow Magic - a magic based on the creation and manipulation on snow. * Wind Magic - a magic based on the manipulation of wind and the creation of wind currents. * Water Magic - a magic based on the creation and manipulation on water. * Lightning Magic - a magic based on the creation and manipulation of lightning. * Light Magic - a magic based on the creation of light. As such they've been able to control the weather on Nýlenda as if it's the weather naturally meant to occur on the island. Despite the harsh conditions created on the island once the Elves had moved there, the Elves had developed a method to growing vegetation in artificial environments and were able to sustain themselves without having to require on plants from other nations. Although they've found a way to develop vegetation, their diet consists primarily of fish because the rich waters surrounding the island offer more steady outputs of food than the smaller indoor farms on the island. These elves are known for a high magical capacity and above average magical power. The Nýlendan people are seen as great warriors, although much of their population doesn't move from the island to the main continents of Earth Land. One of the most prominent of the Nýlendan people to appear on the mainland is Near ε, a legal mage representing the beliefs and strengths of her people. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Elf Category:Elves